Theodore Tugboat (1995-2001 TV Show, Missing Episodes)
Theodore4 0004.jpg Theodoreicon1.jpg Theodore Tugboat is a Canadian children's television series about a tugboat named Theodore who lives in the Big Harbour with all of his friends. The show originated (and is set) in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada as a co-production between the CBC (Canadian Broadcasting Corporation),[1] and the now defunct Cochran Entertainment. A total of 130 episodes were produced from 1993 to 2001. In the english version, the series is narrated by the Harbourmaster, played by the late Denny Doherty (From the Mamas and Papas) who provided all the voices for the characters. Theodore Tugboat only had 35 episodes released on Home video in the USA and Canada. Currently, about 100 episodes can be watched online, some were taped off of PBS Kids and BBC kids and many were taped off of Qubo during its run from 2007 to 2009, but about 30 episodes remains missing as of August 2016. UPDATE : 4/12/16 : 'Youtube User Tervor Davis has uploaded 7 of the lost episodes ':https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCT3cPln4oI3xpVx188Hf6xA/videos?shelf_id=0&view=0&sort=dd https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCT3cPln4oI3xpVx188Hf6xA/videos?shelf_id=0&view=0&sort=dd ''' '''UPDATE : 6/28/16 : '''Youtube usere 'TheStarSwitcher' has uploaded 4 of the lost episodes : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC29yaeJNEc8nqibB8JknlCA/videos Episodes (Links to Theodore Tugboat wiki articles added for more info) #Theodore and the Oil Rig FOUND''' #'Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat FOUND' #'The Dark and Scary Cove FOUND (Harbour Master Scene from opening partialy missing)' #'Foduck the Vigilant FOUND' #'Different Strokes - Different Boats FOUND' #'Hank and the Mermaid FOUND' #'True Blue Friends 'FOUND #'Bumper Buddies FOUND' #'Theodore and the Welcome 'FOUND #'Theodore the Vegetable FOUND' #'The Day Ice Came to the Harbour 'FOUND #'Theodore's Bad Dreams FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing)' #'Theodore's First Pull 'FOUND #'Theodore and the Queen 'FOUND #'Theodore and Bluenose FOUND' #'Is Anybody Listening? FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing)' #'George Buzzes the Dock FOUND ' #'The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest 'FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing) #'Best Friends FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing)' #'Theodore and the Big Harbour FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing)' #'Theodore's Whistle' FOUND #'George's Ghost' FOUND #'Theodore Changes Sides FOUND' #'Night Shift' FOUND #'Whale of a Tug 'FOUND #'The Tugboat Pledge 'FOUND #'Emergency 'FOUND #'The Cold Snap 'FOUND #'Hank and the Hug 'FOUND #'Emily and the Rocket 'FOUND #'Foduck Stays Home 'FOUND #'Theodore the Tug in Charge 'FOUND #'Theodore in the Middle 'FOUND #'Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser 'FOUND #'Snorri the Viking Ship 'FOUND #'Tug of the Year 'FOUND #'Theodore the Jokester FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing)' #'Emily the Vigorous 'FOUND '(Harbour Master scene from opening missing)' #'Theodore's Day Off ' FOUND #'Foduck and the Rainbow 'FOUND #'All Quiet in the Big Harbour FOUND' #'Theodore to the Rescue FOUND' #'A Joke Too Far FOUND' #'Theodore and the Ice Ship FOUND' #'Big Harbour Fools Day FOUND' #'Grumpy Garbage Barge 'FOUND #'Theodore Hugs the Coast 'FOUND #'Hank's Hiccups 'FOUND #'Hank's New Name 'FOUND #'Theodore and the Northern Lights 'FOUND #'Big Harbor Birthday 'FOUND #'Theodore's Backwards Day 'FOUND #'Scally's Stuff 'FOUND #'Theodore's Big Friend FOUND' #'Theodore and the Missing Barge 'FOUND #'Theodore and the Borrowed Bell FOUND' #'Emily's Close Call FOUND' #'Emily's New Hat 'FOUND #'Emily and the Tug-Of-War FOUND' #'Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy FOUND ' #'Theodore and the Bully 'FOUND #'George and the Underwater Mystery 'FOUND #'R. Boat and the Queen 'FOUND #'Hank and the Night Light FOUND' #'Theodore and the Pirate FOUND ' #'Foduck's Hurt Feelings FOUND' #'Theodore's Tough Tugging FOUND ' #'Theodore's Ocean Adventure 'FOUND ''' #'Theodore's New Job FOUND ' #'Digby's Disaster FOUND''' #'Dartmouth Says Goodbye FOUND' #'George's Funny Noise 'FOUND #'Rebecca's Treasure 'FOUND' #'Guysborough's Garbage FOUND' #'Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove 'FOUND #'George's Turn 'FOUND #'Theodore Lands On Earth 'FOUND ''' #Hank Makes a Friend 'FOUND''' #'Foduck Blows His Stack FOUND' #'Sigrid and the Bumpers FOUND' #'Hank's Wheezy Whistle FOUND' #'Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat FOUND' #'Northumberland is Missing FOUND' #'Emily Goes Overboard FOUND' #'Emily and the Splash 'FOUND #'Rebecca and the Big Snore FOUND' #'Theodore and the Lies FOUND' #'Theodore's Bright Idea FOUND ' #'George and the Navy Ship FOUND ' #'Theodore's Prize FOUND' #'The Dispatcher's Best Birthday 'FOUND' #'Emily's Easy Job FOUND ' #'Nautilus and the Sinking Ship 'FOUND #'Owan On the Loose FOUND ' #'Emily's Bruised Bumper 'FOUND #'Theodore Shares his Story FOUND ' #'Hank Hurts a Ship FOUND' #'Theodore and the Harbour Crane FOUND' #'Theodore On Time FOUND ' #'George's Big Hurry 'FOUND #'Theodore and the Buoy Boat FOUND ' #'Theodore Gets Lost FOUND ' #'Hank's Funny Feeling 'FOUND' #'Theodore and the Runaway Ferry 'FOUND' #'Theodore and the Scared Ship FOUND' #'Foduck in Reverse FOUND ' #'Hank and the Sunken Ship FOUND' #'Theodore and the Bickering Barges FOUND ' #'Theodore the All-Powerful FOUND' #'George and the Flags ' FOUND #'Hank Stays Up Late FOUND' #'Theodore the Tattletug FOUND ' #'Brunswick's Big Scare 'FOUND #'Hank and the Silly Faces FOUND' #'Emily Finds a Friend FOUND ' #'Hank's Cozy Cove 'FOUND' #'Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland FOUND' #'Bedford's Big Move FOUND' #'Emily Drifts Off FOUND ' #'Guysborough Makes a Friend FOUND' #'Theodore and the Missing Siren ' FOUND #'Pugwash is Gone! FOUND' #'Theodore and the Unsafe Ship FOUND' #'Emily and the Sleep-Over FOUND' #'Foduck and the Shy Ship FOUND' #'Theodore Takes Charge FOUND ' #'Theodore's Bright Night FOUND' #'George Waits His Turn FOUND ' #'Hank Floats Forward FOUND' #'Theodore's Big Decision FOUND' Images From The Missing Episodes Theodore4 0004.jpg Theodoreicon1.jpg Theodore102.jpg|Theodore's Big Friend Theodore30.jpg|Theodore And The Runaway Ferry Theodore48.jpg|The Dispatcher's Best Birthday Theodoretrailer 1 0016.jpg Theodoretrailer 1 0020.jpg Theodoretrailer 1 0007.jpg Theodoretrailer 1 0005.jpg Theodore49.jpg|George And The Flags Theodore152.jpg Theodore174.jpg|Emily Finds A Friend Theodore151.jpg|George And The Flags 2 Theodore67.jpg|Theodore And The Scared Ship Theodore153.jpg|George And The Flags 3 Theodore107.jpg|Emily Drifts Off Theodore32.jpg|Theodore Lands On Earth Theodore46.jpg|Theodore And The Bickering Barges Theodore37.jpg|Theodore's Bright Idea Theodore53.jpg|Theodore's Ocean Adventure Theodore91.jpg|George And The Flags 4 Theodore39.jpg|Owan On The Loose Theodore15.jpg|Theodore And The Missing Siren Theodore16.jpg|George's Big Hurry Theodore31.jpg|Hanks Cozy Cove Theodore35.jpg|George's Turn Theodore33.jpg|Rebecca's Treasure Hunt Theodore12.jpg|George And The Flags 5 Theodore11.jpg|George And The Flags 6 Theodore10.jpg|George And The Flags 7 Theodore2.jpg|Theodore The Tattletug 128A.jpg|Theodore And The Haunted Houseboat 132B.jpg|Foduck Blows His Stack Theodore29.jpg|Hank's Funny Feeling Theodore61.jpg|Theodore's Big Friend 2 Theodore45.jpg|Theodore On Time Theodore23.jpg|Theodore The All-Powerful Theodore168.jpg|George And The Flags 8 Theodore150.jpg|George And The Flags 9 Theodore172.jpg|Theodore And The Pirate Theodore20.jpg|Theodore Tells A Lie Theodore52.jpg|Theodore And The Lost Bell Buoy Theodore79.jpg|Theodore And The Pirate 2 Theodore50.jpg|Brunswick's Big Scare A654.jpg|Theodore And The Scared Ship 2 navyship.jpg|George And The Navy Ship George223.jpg|George And The Navy Ship 2 George420.jpg|George And The Navy Ship 3 Theodore70.jpg|Emily's New Hat 221A.jpg|George Waits His Turn George459.jpg Theodoredispatcher.jpg|Emily's New Hat 2 134A.jpg|R Boat And The Queen Theodore66.jpg|Theodore Gets Lost 133B.jpg|Theodore's New Job 19.jpg|George And The Flags 10 203B.jpg|Emily's Easy Job Theodoretrailer 1 0003.jpg Theodoretrailer 1 0018.jpg Georgenavyship.JPG|George And The Navy Ship 4 Georgenavyship4.JPG|George And The Navy Ship 5 222A.jpg|Foduck In Reverse Theodore34.jpg|Theodore's Tough Tugging Theodore104.jpg|Digby's Disaster Theodore173.jpg|Emily And The Splash Theodore36.jpg|Theodore Shares His Story 224B.jpg|Theodore Takes Charge Screen shot 2016-02-04 at 11.23.21 PM.png Screen shot 2016-02-01 at 11.29.12 PM.png Screen shot 2016-02-04 at 11.22.45 PM.png Screen shot 2016-02-01 at 11.13.10 PM.png Screen shot 2016-02-01 at 11.13.06 PM.png Screen shot 2016-02-04 at 11.24.23 PM.png Theodore56.jpg Theodore59.jpg Theodore57.jpg Theodore60.jpg Screen shot 2016-02-11 at 8.04.29 PM.png Screen shot 2016-02-11 at 8.04.51 PM.png Screen shot 2016-02-11 at 8.05.43 PM.png Screen shot 2016-02-11 at 8.05.29 PM.png PugwashsUnderwaterAdventures.jpg|From the cancelled spinoff, Pugwash's Underwater Adventures Emily model.jpg RunawayFerryHeader.jpg|Theodore And The Runaway Ferry 2 Found Episodes Episode Download A work in progress, link will soon have all episodes available. https://mega.nz/#fm/1U9SEZgC Category:Lost TV Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Episodes Category:Missing Audio Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost PBS Category:Lost Live Action Category:Lost PBS Kids Category:Lost canadain shows